


From Drawing Circles, They Come Around

by DWayneright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWayneright/pseuds/DWayneright
Summary: Cedric Diggory did not die in the Graveyard when the cup portkey brought them before Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was unsuccessful in landing the killing curse and Cedric and Harry were both able to drive them off with the oaf Pettigrew disarmed and the infantile form of Voldemort once again expelled to a meager existence elsewhere. The threat gone, the two returned with the cup to the entrance of the maze, though not without wounds from Pettigrew's wand on Harry's part. Barty Crouch Jr cornered Harry and was discovered as in Canon, and events in this story pickup where the alternate ending of GOF leave off. This story is a look at what might have happened afterwards between Cedric and Harry. Enjoy, and reviews are welcome!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 58
Kudos: 212





	1. Swing

Ch 1: Swing

Harry's teeth are gritted as he makes his way toward the park near his trapping home on Privot Drive. He doesn't know how much more of his uncle's disdain, his aunt's dismissal, and his cousin's derision he can stand this summer. Sitting on the swing alone, eyes closed and breathing, his mind keeps him company looking over the events of the past year.

He sees his professors, he sees a magical school, he smells good food in the great hallhe hears his friends laughing. His mind shifts and rifles through the events of the triwizard tournament. He vividly recalls dragons' breath, a freezing dark lake, and a maze of hedges. His mind narrows and focuses on a seeker from a foreign land, a covetable veela with an open hand, and a handsome boy whose kindness stands.

Before he can dwell too deeply here, his eyes fly open at sharp pain in his right arm. Looking up, he saw his cousin Dudley and his two goon-like lackeys who had thrown a rock whose aim struck him. Standing quickly, he makes to draw his wand, but then realizes he left it in his bedroom at the house. "Looking for this, Freak?" Dudley asks mockingly, revealing Harry's wand that he had taken without permission.

His stomach constricts in a knotted cord, and he feels rather than thinks of what comes next. He opens his eyes and looks under him to see his bloody cousin whose friends are long gone. He realizes he is going to be in serious trouble and holds his regained wand closely. "Get up." Harry says quietly.

Dudley chokes before making out "Mum and Dad are going to kill you. You're so -"

Harry points his wand toward Dudley's face shutting him up, "No, they will not."

Clutching his wand, Harry follows Dudley into the house and is met with expected fury but his wand effortlessly shields him from physical pain at their hands. If push came to shove, he would risk expulsion and he would ensure the spell that caused it would be well worth it.

"How about you just go stay with those freak friends of yours, then?" Vernon sneered at the hormonal wizard standing before him.

"That's not a bad idea." Harry said, turning towards his room to make the owl.

A few days later, the Weasleys eagerly replied that they would love to have him. Arthur apparated and picked Harry up with his belongings and they were at the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole in the blink of an eye.

He spent the remaining days of that summer in the infinitey more agreeable company of the Weasley family. He enjoys himself, afternoons running teased by twins, nights spent talking to his friend, and dodging a girl whose crush won't end. 

When he wants quiet, late one evening, he wanders off across the fields and comes across a girl by a pond. He watches in secret as Luna Lovegood spins slowly around, hands out to her sides, eyes closed to the sky. He feels calm in her presence and marvels at her lovely innocence. He would've jumped at the surprise, but the softspoken voice behind him had a quieting effect on him. "It's not polite to stare, Harry." 

Harry turned from where he was hidden from Luna's gaze in the brush to see Cedric Diggory. He remembered hearing from the Weasley's that last summer when they attended the Quidditch World Cup that the Diggorys were one of the few wizarding families to live nearby. 

"Hello, Cedric." Harry said, not sure why his heartbeats were constricted, and his hands suddenly tensed.

Cedric regarded him for a moment, eyes searching Harry's face and smiling. "You know, I rather like your haircut."

"Thank you." Harry gulped, straining to even utter the simple reply. 

Turning back to Luna's dancing, "It's alright. I watch Luna out here sometimes too. She's an odd one, to be sure. But I've always admired her for not apologizing for who she is." Cedric said.

Harry smiled at Cedric, "I've always liked Luna. And I agree, everyone thinks they know her because of how she acts, but really, I think it's us who are crazy not to be as free as she is."

"You don't much like living by rules, do you Harry?" Cedric asked. He simply smiled, watching Luna turn then leap. 

The evening Sun was beginning to fall and the soft breeze felt nice on their skin.

"You must excuse me, I've gotten behind on homework and dinner will be soon. But I do hope I see you around, Harry." Cedric said, his hand gently on Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt like the only nerves with any feeling were the ones touched by Cedric on his left shoulder, "Right. You too."

With that, Cedric left Harry to watch Luna, but he found his thoughts fixed back to Cedric.

Harry returned back to the Burrow feeling much more centered and the previous anxiety he had gathered around him from the majority of that summer seemed to melt away like icecream in the Sun. Some of them noticed the sudden ease with which Harry moved and the eager smile that rested on his visage, even when no one was conversing with him at all.


	2. Train Stops

Ch 2: Train Stops

The remaining days of Harry's summer passed peacefully, and he wouldn't exchange them for anything. The time had come to once again board the Hogwarts express to make the journey to school for a fifth year. After he was seated in a compartment with Ron and Hermione, they discussed upcoming curriculum, quidditch games. Harry's mind again began to drift, even as he continued to stare in their direction. Hermione took notice of his lapse and snapped her fingers to bring him back "Harry." 

He jolted back, "Huh, sorry, guys."

Ron asked, eating magical treats, "You alright, mate?" 

"Yeah, fine. I'm just going to grab some fresh air, right?" Harry said, more than asked.

He slid the compartment door closed behind him, passing Luna who was passing out her mostly unsolicited editions of the Quibbler. He passed several compartments filled with laughter, teenage feelings, and pent up magic itching and writhing to manifest.

Harry finally got to the rear door of the train. He unlatched the door and stepped out onto the metal floor and closed the door behind him. He enjoyed the jarring sensations of the constant noise, the crisp wind, and the bright sunlight which helped to settle the internal storm. Maybe he could ride this way for the better part of the trip. It's nice to be alone sometimes.

He doesn't know how long he was out there before a hand lands softly on his shoulder. Harry looks over and into the face of Cedric Diggory. He is able to flow conversation more smoothly this time.  
"Hey there. You keep popping up." Harry said.

Cedric cocks his head to the side, charm ebbing and flowing off his very skin into daylight "Hello yourself, Harry. Admiring the scenery are we?"

Startled at the observation, but not to be knocked off his game, Harry continued to play. "Just wanted to catch my breath. What are you up to?"

Placing his hands on the iron railing of the rear car, next to Harry's, Cedric began to talk to Harry about similar things he would have heard had he stayed behind with the other students, and his own friends. Harry engaged, his attention unwavering this time, before the lines of the conversation dripped into another direction. "You should know, I've wanted to write you all summer."

Harry turned to Cedric, shocked. "You- you have?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you were ok. After what happened at the tournament, it was awful Harry. I want you to know I'm here for you, if you'd like to talk." Cedric said, now looking directly at him.

He relished in the rush of the train's speed and the private proximity of the boy standing next to him.

Unwilling to reveal the depth of his nightmares and visions to Cedric, he settled on steering the course of the conversation to calmer waters. "I appreciate that Cedric. Really. Are you excited to be going into your last year?"

Cedric smiled, "It's a bit daunting. This year is make or break ya know?"

"If you go at it like you did in the tournament, you'll be brilliant." Harry said.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal Cho Chang. "Cedric, what are you doing out here?" Seeing Harry Potter standing next to Cedric, she immediately said "Oh. Hello Harry. How are you?"

"I'm well, Cho, and you?" Harry asked, out of politeness.

"Great. Congratulations again on the tournament. Can't wait to see you on the pitch this year."

Before anyone could say anything else, Cho pulled Cedric down to her level and kissed his cheek. "Come on Cedric, let's get ready, we're almost there."

"I'll see you later, Harry. We will finish this another time, yeah?" Cedric said.

Harry stared at the closed door as the trains wheels slowed and trickled to an empty stop. His mind closed off 

After most of the students had cleared off, Harry went back inside, rejoining his friends in no particular hurry.

He carried his things, followed along, all the while trying to understand his feelings of irritation with Cho Chang.

"Harry, was that Cedric Diggory, you were talking to at the rear of the train?" Hermione asked at dinner that night after the first years were welcomed to their new houses. 

Ron's curiosity peeked, "Talking quidditch, Mate? Can't wait to whip Hufflepuff next month."

Harry frowned slightly, "Something like that. Talked about the tournament some."

Ron kept the spirit of competition going, "Too bad you had to split the winnings with him, Mate. Not that you really needed it. At least the tie was with both Hogwarts champions." 

"Harry, I think it's a good thing you've managed to not only be civil with your former rival but to be friends with him as well. I'm impressed." Hermione said, with intent to encourage.

They made their way to the Gryffindor tower, and Harry completed his nightly routine: clean himself, prepare his clothes for the next day, relax in the stillness of the night.

A tiny thought kept him awake however. Why does the word "friend" suddenly feel so cold?


	3. Square

Ch 3: Square

Weeks into the new fall term found Harry sitting in the quad in a secluded corner of the quad working on homework. His mind found comfort in the mundanity of his day to day routine. Every now and then he would look up and see a flickering vision of what Voldemort could potentially be. Shaking his head, he brought himself back to the hear and now.

Unfortunately for Harry, "now" brought with it the appearance of a group of students jovially entering the courtyard square. Among them were Cho and Cedric, and Cedric looked Harry's way. Each catching the other's eye. Cedric smiled and waved, in front of everyone, and Harry, blushing, waved back shyly. After the crowd stopped, saying their goodbyes and dispersed, Cho made her way over to Harry. "Harry." She said, in greeting neutrally toned.

"Hello, Cho. How are you?" Harry began to gather his things and rose, heading towards the direction of the great hall. She followed him. "I've seen you staring at him, you know?"

Boiling and rising, the blood rushed quickly through Harry's veins to his face as he tried to move faster and away from her. "I-I have no idea what you're on about." 

"I just want you to know that you can't fool me."

"Seriously, Cho just leave me alone." Harry said, almost pleading.

Professors Snape and McGonagall were conversing under the awning and turned to witness Harry gesture his wand towards the nearby fountain and water course into the air and splash Cho Chang in the face. "Here now! Potter, what's the meaning of this?"

Utterly embarrassed, he bowed his head and apologized but Harry had no intention of sticking around. Snape was quick to admonish, "Fifteen points from Gryffindor. Ten for your outburst and another five for failing to provide satisfactory explanation for your actions."

Catching up to Harry on the stairs, Hermione and Ron got on either side of him. "Bloody hell, Mate. You just soaked Chang pretty good!"

Hermione was more to the point, "Harry what did she say to you?" Not scolding him because she knows Harry would never do something such as that without being pushed to the brink.

"Never mind. Let's just get up to the tower please." They followed without saying another word on the subject, and Harry was grateful for that.

His stomach's demands were the only reason he came down from Gryffindor Tower that night to join dinner in the Great Hall. Upon arrival, more than a few heads turned his way, no doubt word had spread about his spat with Cho in broad daylight. In hindsight, perhaps open displays of aggression visible from multiple vantage points aren't the best strategy if one is to maintain a low profile; however, it did achieve the goal of getting Cho to shut up and leave him alone. The unfortunate part is that she was in a much better position to play the role of victim than he was from the perspective of others.

Every now and then, he'd glance up and see a scowl directed toward him or a thumbs up that made him feel equally awkward. Had he been paying much attention to the entrance to the great hall, he would have seen Cho pulling Cedric along with her at an abruptly brisk pace.

A few days later, people were still exuding odd energy in his presence in class, in the hallways, and most any social setting. Though not as openly as at the start. It was an improvement, he surmised.

"Honestly, Harry, this'll all have blown over by the weekend. I don't think it would drag out quite so long if you'd simply explain yourself." Harry just shook his head in response. "Just leave it, Hermione."

"All good, Mate. Thought you liked Chang at one point last year though." Ron added, trying to diffuse the pressure.

"I did, I mean I do. It's just-I dunno" There was no way to let them in on his reason for being at odds with her without divulging something he was struggling to admit to himself.

"Look, it's a Saturday. Time to cheer up, Harry. Sheamus and Dean were talking about a few guys from our team getting up a quidditch game this afternoon. Let's go."

Eager for the distraction brought by competition that involved flying solo on his broom chasing a snitch, Harry willingly obliged.

The game turned out to be bigger than it had initially sounded. Once they'd gathered fourteen guys and girls, give or take, from Gryffindor House arrived to play. Lee Jordan even volunteered to provide live commentary. Hermione went to sit with a group of students from all houses in the stands.

After those playing had gathered on the field to be divided into separate teams, Harry opted to be a beater in spite of the groans and pleas for him to reprise his role as seeker. "Gotta keep my other skills sharp, you lot. Don't wanna be a one hit wonder. Besides, gotta give the other team at least a fighting chance, am I right?" He said, saying that last part louder.

"Oh, game on Potter!" Came that among other taunts from the opposing team.

This is what he mentally needed: something light and fun with those he was closest to at Hogwarts.

About halfway through the game however, Harry happened to glance at the stands and quickly note that Cedric and Cho had come down from the castle and were now spectating with the rest of the growing group. 

Fred and George picked up on this as well and proceeded to tease Harry about it. "Looks like your favorite ("Or least favorite" from the other twin) couple is camped out down there, Potter. Better ramp up your game, eh." "Gotta make a good show for your competition, show who the better man is." Both twins jeered.

Angelina Johnson flew by and said, "Alright guys, knock it off."

They kept on and when a bludger flew by, Harry creamed it so hard it smacked George square off his broom. Luckily he wasn't so high up that it did any permanent damage. Thankfully, someone caught the snitch, Harry didn't pay attention to who won. 

After landing and displaying the required good game acknowledgements required of good sportsmanship, he quickly headed toward the castle ignoring the stands completely.

Ron caught up to him at the edge of the field and said, "Blimey, what's got into ya mate?"

Harry quickly said, "Nothing, I'm just tired. I'm gonna grab a shower, ok?" Hoping that would be the end of it.

"Boy, you've got it bad, 'aven't ya?" Ron asked.

Harry whipped around and said, "What are you talking about?"

Ron said, "Cho. You're really into her aren't you?"

His heart started to beat again, "Oh. No not really. Look I'll see you up at the castle for dinner."

Ron stopped walking alongside him and began to look for Hermione, though he did glance over his shoulder in Harry's direction in thought before departing completely.


	4. Stream

Ch 4: Stream

His head bowed, Harry stood under the stream of water as it warmly soothed his muscles, preparing him for the unwelcome Monday morning. His eyes closed, he kept playing scenes over in his mind. These scenes were more unwelcome than Monday mornings. Images of Cho with Cedric flashed tauntingly in then out:Cho walking up to Harry, gloating. Cedric walking up to Cho and holding her hand. Cedric smiling at Harry, then Cedric smiling at Cho. It was enough to make him queasy. He abruptly turned the old looking knob ending the shower spray.

After getting dressed with no thoughts in his mind whatsoever, he walked on autopilot to the Great Hall. Ever aware of Cedric's presence, he noted that his gaze fell on himself. He stoically picked up his pace and headed to his usual seat with the Gryffindors. Harry was proud of himself for his strength in resisting the temptation to smile at Cedric amiably. The lingering, silent question being why was it necessary to have this strength where Cedric was concerned?

"Hey Harry, good game Saturday. Knocked Weasley clean off his broom, ya did!" Sheamus said, admiring Harry's athleticism. 

"Yeah, Harry, great job." Dean added. "Didn't see you around much yesterday though. Where'd you get off to?"

Harry half smiled, "Thanks guys. I went off to the dark forest with Hagrid."

It wasn't unusual for Harry to hang out with the awkward gamekeeper, so no one questioned him further.

Most of his classes passed without much event. Snape scowled in potions, but no more than he was used to by now.

It was all he could do to pay attention in Divinations, his final class of the day. His interest piqued, unwillingly, when Professor Trelawney mentioned a project due by the end of the month, that, if demonstrated sufficient quality, could pass the class without further mandatory attendance. The assignment was to be completed either in groups, no more than three, or alone. They were instructed to use whatever magical means within their capability to produce a legitimate vision, no length requirement.

Harry decided he would partner with Hermione later and get her thoughts because an early end to days like this would be beyond words at this point.

After the class ended, Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower to drop off his things before heading back to the Great Hall for dinner. When he was almost there, he came upon Cedric standing with Cho at the hallway in front of the main entrance. Cedric noticed him and smiled cheerfully, Cho turned and offered an obviously forced smile as well. Harry said his obligatory, "Hello," and walked by them both. Impulsively grabbing what few rolls and pastries he could conceal in his robes, he said goodnight to his friends and walked past Cedric wordlessly, despite his greeting.

He found his feet taking him to a place of solace. The tiny lakehouse looked singularly serene when not occupied and in the face of the setting Sun. He seated himself at the dock and began to take his food out when he heard a cleared throat. Startled, he turned his head sharply to see Cedric.

"Uh-Hi, Cedric. Didn't see you there." Harry stammered.

"Hello, yourself Harry. Mind if I join you?" Cedric asked politely.

"Sure, suit yourself." Harry wondered honestly why Cedric of all people would leave the company supplied by years of popularity and the security of his position among the student body to come sit with him.

"How's school going for you thus far?" Cedric asked, sitting down next to Harry, whose feet dangled above the water on the edge of the dock.

Harry offered Cedric some of his fresh carbs, though Cedric declined having already eaten. 

"It's fine I suppose. It's nice not having a life and death situation." He realized that may not pleasant, but it was honest. It had taken 5 years to experience this.

Cedric nodded in understand, "You're a very strong person, Harry." He turned to face Cedric surprised at this compliment.

Cedric continued, "I saw that last year. And I continue to see it every day now. Though I feel you have been avoiding me, and I'd like to know why." 

Cedric's tone wasn't cross in the slightest, only displaying genuine empathy. He couldn't quickly think of an excuse for his behavior toward Cedric, so he remained silent rather than lie. They both sat in silence for more than a few minutes, just looking out at the water's beauty in the stillness of the evening as night began to fall.

"I hope you know I meant what I said a couple of months ago. I want to be there for you." Cedric said, the softness of his voice not lessening his resolve.

Harry nodded. At that, Cedric slowly rose to stand saying "That was all I came to say. I will let you enjoy your last hour before time for bed. Promise you'll hang with me though, yeah?" Cedric turned to head back toward the castle.

Harry's heart stopped beating, and he reacted before it started again because it was as if his very life depended on a few simple words. "Cedric, wait." Cedric cocked his head back toward him.

"I'd like it if you stayed with me. If you want to that is." Harry said, heat rising to his cheeks.

Cedric smiled back at him, and returned to where he was just sitting. "I'd like that Harry."

The two began communicating a little bit more openly. About the night Voldemort nearly returned, about Krum being under the influence of an Unforgiveable Curse. They discussed details about their lives as students and laughed at some of the recent gossip. As the Sun went down, and the temperature dropped a few degrees, they began to walk back to the castle. Cedric drew Harry under his cloak, and his arm was around Harry's shoulder. They continued to talk, and even got around to Cho's name. Cedric confessed that they had broken up.

Harry's heart stopped beating once again that night.


	5. Foresight into Blindness

Ch 5: Foresight into Blindness

Over the course of the next few weeks, Harry and Cedric began to see more of each other. Not forcefully so, however, when they would see each other in the halls they would stop to talk for more than a few minutes. On Saturdays, it was not uncommon for the two to be seen making the trip down together, as well as back.

Thoughts of these events, among others, were at the forefront of Harry's mind as he was running up the steps to Sybil Trelawney's room late at night. Cloakless in his haste, he knocked on her door. She answered, even more disheveled in her appearance than in broad daylight. Seeing his distress, she moved aside to let him enter her quarters.

"Whatever is the matter, Mr. Potter?" Trelawney asked as she offered him green tea.

Harry slowly divulged the dream he had had before waking up and seeking her counsel. In his dream, Cedric and he were in the maze during the third task, and grabbed the cup together which took them to the graveyard just like before. Only this time, and in his dream, as Peter Pettigrew rounded toward them, the Killing Curse fatally left Cedric staring up from the ground in an awful green light. Harry went on to describe how he was then captured and he described the death eaters, and Voldemort's restored physical form, which he had never seen prior because it did not exist. Before the scene was able to play out, he was able to tear away, his scar burning in pain.

Waiting for an answer and some guidance from the open-mouthed Trelawney, Harry was still and all nerves in spite of the warm tea. After her darting eyes settled, she rose to stand "My dear boy. You have done it." She said excitedly.

"Sorry, what is it I've done?" Harry looked on confused.

"You have successfully experienced a vision of another time. This is a rare thing indeed." Trelawney assessed.

Harry digested what she was saying and wondered what the implications were if she was not out of her mind. Or could she be out of her mind as well as right?

"What does my dream mean exactly, Professor?" Harry asked.

"You really should take my classes more seriously, dear." She was quick to use any instance that gave validity to her discipline to her advantage. Harry felt guilty.

"You would know that it is difficult to give a singular meaning to dreams because they mean different things to different people. In short, it is possible your dream is connecting you to what could have been as a result of things now. It come be that your dream is simply a warning. Whatever it may be, you can be sure that dark things are coming and that your friend is in danger."

After bidding her good night and thanking her for her time, Harry slowly made his way back to Gryffindor tower. He was certainly in no hurry to sleep. 

Later that morning, on his way to breakfast, as he caught up to Ron and Hermione they questioned him on where he went during the night. Spotting Cedric as they neared the entrance, he cut them off with a "Later," and, when Cedric greeted him, he gave a quick "Hey," and kept it moving.

When they were seated, Ron simply said, "Spill."   
With a sigh, Harry began to relive what transpired in his dream and then taking that information to Professor Trelawney, and how she advised him that Cedric and others close to him would be in danger when, not if, the dark lord returns.  
Hermione interjected, "Let me just stop you right there, Harry. You can't seriously be   
taking what she says seriously."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Seriously (exaggerated emphasis in tone), Hermione, I am because I have to. It's too much to risk."

Ron said, "It's not all that bad Mate. At least she gave you that free period for having a proper vision. I'd kill for that."

Nodding, and hoping it was nothing, he gathered his things and started the day.

Later that evening, he skipped dinner in favor of research in the library along with homework with snacks."

He was entrenched in his parchment when he looked up at a cleared throat. "Hello there Cedric."

"Hi Harry. Might I join you? I have loads of homework from arithmancy, and could use the company."

Normally, something so simple would have Harry feeling like he'd just won the lottery in the muggle world. However, in light of recent of events, he felt it best to start putting some distance between him and Cedric now. That dream was just too real.

"Sorry, Cedric, I'd love that, but right now I really can't be distracted from this. It's due tomorrow and it is make or break for me in this class." Harry said, not entirely lying either.

Not concealing his disappointment, Cedric said "Oh, yeah, I just thought it might be nice to talk a bit. I'll see you around then."

"Night, Cedric." Harry said politely.

After Cedric had gone, the room felt considerably colder to Harry, as he stared for a moment into the fireplace. He hated it, but he was doing the right thing. Right?

As the week, progressed Cedric saw a few more of his attempts either rain-checked for an undetermined time, if he wasn't brushed off completely. By Friday, he had had his fill, and enough was enough. After intercepting Harry on his way to Gryffindor Tower, Cedric said, "Harry, a word?"

Looking into his face, Harry couldn't say no this time, and he was running out of excuses anyway. They walked until they found an empty staircase and Cedric gestured for them to sit. Once they had, they sat in silence, much like they done on the dock that day. Only this time, Cedric was frustrated. "I thought we were past this, Harry." He said, disappointment written on his visage.

A lump caught in Harry's throat, "I'm sorry, Cedric. It's better for you this way."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Cedric said, impatience still woven into his speech.

"Bad things happen to people who get close to me. I need you to stay away. At least until I can figure some things out." Harry said, almost pleading with him to understand.

"I know all about your backstory, Harry. And that's not an excuse, you have other people you have been close with and continue to be close with. Why am I being singled out?" Cedric asked.

That lump in Harry's throat felt like a golf ball. He couldn't breathe.  
"Harry, you can't treat me or anyone else like this. It's not fair and you know it."

With that, Cedric stood up bade him a short good night, and was off. After he was alone. Harry let the tears he'd been holding back fall.


	6. Inside Out

Ch 6: Inside Out

Over the course of the next few days, Harry chose to bury his distress over Cedric's frustration with him as well as his own with Cedric by pouring himself into his schoolwork. He actually was capable of being an above average student, when there wasn't constant long-term extracurricular interference that is.

He also focused on his relationships with people that were going well. Instead of Hogsmeade, he took up gardening with Neville. On Wednesday evening, he curled up next to the fire with Hermione and a book. On most weeknights, he would sit up on Ron's bed playing wizard chess after homework.  
During his free periods, he flew, always alone. 

One of these flights, Harry would have seen Cedric sitting on a bench, eyes fixed up. But he didn't look down.

Friday night eventually rolled by, and during dinner, there was new excitement this time. Professor Trelawney was out amongst the students and there was a group gathering at the center between the student tables and the Professors platform. Harry looked over and saw more and more people shifting that way. Ever the Gryffindor, Ron said "Come on, then you lot, let's see what the fuss is about."

When they drew near, Harry recognized three girls that he barely ever spoke with at the center. There was a circle of crystals on the floor that softly glowed in response to incantations from the host girls' wands. Trelawney was smiling because her subject was rarely ever the focus of such attention. One of the girls, clearly the group leader, said, "Alright then, who's first?"

Someone from the gathering crowd asked, "What's it do?" 

One of the other girls smiled, a shy brunette, "Come on in and find out."

Dean Thomas stepped up, "I'm in."

Hearing the cheers from the Gryffindors behind him, he stepped between the glowing crystals and a hazy image began to hover over their heads. The picture showed Ginny rushing to Dean after a quidditch match, holding hands in the hallways, and kissing at what must be the Three Broomsticks. 

"Awwww," "Ooohh", "Whoa!", "Look at that!", were several of the things heard from the crowd gathered before the group.

Dean stepped out, flushed, and headed straight to Ginny and they kissed.

"Alright, alright, who's next?" The third girl from the group of hosts asked of the crowd.

One by one, the volunteers stepped in, one of the girls that stepped out vehemently denying who she was with. Cho Chang stepped in and viewed the handsome face of someone they had never seen, in scenes with no magical atmosphere, but she knew. She stepped out looking secretly pleased. Neville Longbottom stepped up and a scene of Luna Lovegood dancing around him while he was on his knees in beautiful plants, tending them with care, appeared before them. Neither were overly popular students, but the scene was so heartwarming that they got applause. Neville shyly stepped out looking at her, she smiled softly, and he ran off quickly to his friends. Even Draco Malfoy stepped in with the dares behind him strong, "Alright, Alright." The crystals turned a regal green shade, and the image changed showing scenes of Astoria Greengrass first slapping him, then him yielding to her in a room with glass windows and the moonlight shining in, even their kiss was amazing to behold. 

Draco stepped out, at first heading back to his friends, but then his eyes caught Harry's as he heard chants of "next." He quickly grabbed Harry by the hand pulling him towards the center. Before Harry could react, Harry found himself in the circle of crystals. He heard lots of "Yeah Potter!" "Let's see who she is" and whistles as he looked up. At first, the image was slow to form, but the crystals turned a bright white light and soon the magic played out. A scene of Harry and Cedric fighting Krum and running in the maze briefly flashed, followed by Cedric sitting on Harry's hospital bed while Harry was asleep, next was Cedric smiling and hugging a laughing Harry on the grounds, and then Cedric and Harry's heads drawing closer-

Before the magic could play out, Harry stumbled out of the circle ending its ability to project. His face redder than it had ever been, it was as if he couldn't hear, he couldn't breathe and everything slowly spun. Everyone's reaction is what really got to him and sent him running though. There was nothing. No laughing, no pointing, no words. 

He faced Draco, who he was expecting to find disgust, whose reaction was almost like pity for what he'd done. That was how shitty this was: not even his enemy would take a stab at him with this. He looked into the faces of his best friends. Hermione looked like she wanted to comfort him, and Ron held a look of total surprise. He looked into the face of Cedric Diggory, whose face was red and in shock. And so, Harry did the only thing he could do in that moment. He ran.


	7. Time to Fly

Ch 7: Time to Fly

Vision blurred by artificial light. Hearing deafened by noises white. Thoughts blocked by words that bite.

Harry ran as fast as he could escape the hall, and, next, the castle. He couldn't hear the people reaching out to him from behind. He didn't want to. He made it to the bridge, and found the clarity to grab his wand to summon the broom. By the time his feet made it to the end of the bridge to the the grass at the exit, he reached up and grabbed the broom from the air.

Fast and far, Harry flew. The higher and further, the better, as far as he concerned himself. With distance and time, his mind eventually cleared and reason returned. 

As he began to fly back, slowly, in the direction of the castle, he began to think about what to do next. Leaving indefinitely was not the answer. Voldemort was still out there and after him. He stood a much better chance the more advanced his magical education became. He stood a much better chance if he did not stand alone. And, in truth, he didn't really want to leave for good. Even if he had just suffered the greatest humiliating exposure of his life.

He was sure he was going to get into trouble with the professors for being out so late at night and off the grounds at that. He decided that being late is like being pregnant: either you are, or you aren't. So since he was already late, Harry might as well take the opportunity to drop in on Hagrid. He landed at the footsteps of Hagrid's cottage and laid his broom down outside against the side of the door, then knocked. 

Harry smiled warmly at Hagrid's greeting "Harry, how've you been lad? Come inside!"

Harry walked inside and sat down with Hagrid, drinking the tea he was offered. 

Hagrid asked, "What brings you out so late, then? Is there any of that funny business you three are always workin' on?"

Harry chuckled, understanding how Hagrid would assume he was there on another mission. Part of him wished he was. Those problems, granted more dangerous, were more straightforward. "No, I nothing like that at all. I just-I had a pretty rough night."

As Hagrid had been one of the people not in the great hall at the time, Harry was forced to relive the events of the evening. It was good, though, because saying the words out loud made the events seem smaller than they had felt as he was living them and it helped him think through. For his part, Hagrid listened patiently and said nothing until Harry finished. 

Heaving a sigh, "Well then..put on quite a show then haven't we?" 

"How am I supposed to face them, Hagrid?" Harry asked, not really expecting to find the answer.

"You hold your head high, Harry. Look them dead in the eyes and say "what of it." Let it pass with time. May not be easy o'course, but that's the best way to go bout it I expect."

Harry merely nodded, drinking his tea. Did he really have that kind of strength?

"Night can't have been all that bad, eh? That Cedric lad, he's a handsome one to have." Hagrid said, trying to cheer Harry up.

Harry blushed at that, "He-he's not mine." Harry said softly, looking at his lap before meeting Hagrid's eyes again.

"Well then. I'd say that's what you should be more fixed on. If that's what you want, that is." Hagrid said, starting to clear away their empty dishes.

Harry bade him goodnight and thanked him for listening before he turned towards the castle. He made his way up the staircase replaying the night over in his mind, thinking of getting through the weekend ahead, walking with no hurry at all.

Late as it was, he knew he would have to use a stealthy, quiet speed without the aid of his invisibility cloak. But he had his wand. After reaching the top of the last staircase towards the corridor near Gryffindor Tower, he thought he was home free when he heard a voice behind him.

"Late night, Harry?" Cedric asked quietly.

Harry spun around, taking everything in him not to yell from being startled like that, merely flinching instead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Cedric said, his face kind.

He hadn't planned on this, and he certainly wasn't prepared for this conversation. Especially when he had no idea what he should say. There was no explanation he could give, no words to hide behind. There was only one path, and he had to own it.

"Hello, Cedric." Harry said simply.

There was no need to ask Cedric why he happened to be up so late and why he happened to be around the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. 

"Is there something you wanted?" Harry asked pointedly.

Cedric blinked, then smiled. "I wanted to see how you were."

Harry nodded, "How'd you know I'd be back?"

Cedric shook his head, "I didn't."

Harry took that in. He figured it was time to show consideration for the position he put him in. "Thank you."

He took a breath and was the first to speak again.

"I'm sorry for-" Putting something very personal out on display? For taking off and leaving it all on your doorstep? Not saying the right thing ever? "-everything."

"You don't have to apologise, Harry. We can't help how we feel." Cedric said smiling shyly.

Harry blushed, not knowing what to say next.

Cedric stepped a little closer. "I did like what I saw, for my part. Did you?"

Harry swallowed a hard lump "Yes."

He was on cloud nine, but there was still reality. "What about everyone else?"

Cedric shook his head, "Doesn't matter. It's already out there."

Harry nodded, it was true. No turning back. 

"Skip breakfast with me in the morning?" Cedric asked.

Harry smiled at that, but at the mention of food his stomach growled. "I'd like that. But I missed dinner already, I don't think I can pass tomorrow too."

"Oh, we'll eat. Just not in the great hall. You in?" Cedric offered.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Harry said smiling.

"Brilliant. Meet me down by the lake at 9?" Cedric asked.

"I'll be there." Harry said, turning toward the fat lady.

"Goodnight then, Harry." Cedric said, turning to leave, but then stopping and walking straight to Harry. He gently placed his lips on Harry's cheek. "Sleep well."

Not knowing what to say, Harry watched him until he was out of sight. Then he turned to the fat lady and said the password. She scolded him for the late hour but then told him she completely understood and congratulated him on such a "fine catch."

He made it to his room with no further interaction, and, after having had quite an adventure, fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	8. Open Air

Ch 8: Open Air

Harry woke up to the feeling of being shaken. Not violently so, just enough to get him awake. Irritated when he saw who the culprit was, he pushed him away saying, "No, Ron."

Behind him, the other guys who were waking up were also looking at him with curiousity, and it was noted. Not really able to go back to sleep now, he started to get up. 

"Well, come on Harry. You can't just up and leave like that, and then show up like nothing happened."

"Spill." Seamus said, from across the room.

Neville piped up, observing them circle upon Harry like a pack of wolves. "Hey, guys, maybe we should just leave him be."

Ron sat on Harry's bed as Harry finished grabbing his clothes to head to the bathrooms. 

"Why are you showering so early? Are you hungry because you missed dinner last night?" Ron asked.

"Uh, yeah."

With that, Harry left the dormitory and walked down the staircase. Thankfully, there weren't alot of people up and out yet, though there were a few. He came upon two six year girls sitting on the couch in the common room, that usually greeted him in passing and let that be the end. This morning, they chose to acknowledge him full on. "Well, hello there, Harry." One of them said, smiling at him.

He stopped, not wanting to appear rude or crazy. "Morning." At that same moment, Dean came down the stairs, waved at them and went through the portrait hole.

"We were wondering, Harry. What sort of boys do you like?" The blonde one asked.

"Besides Cedric of course." The brunette asked.

"I-I have to go." Harry said.

They both giggled watching him leave through the entrance.

Once he made it to the shower, he smiled to himself while he took extra care than usual in his morning routine. He wondered what he should say to him. He wondered what Cedric would say to him. 

When he returned to the dorms to drop off his pajamas by his bed, he came back down the stairs and found Ron and Hermione waiting for him next to the fireplace. They walked out with a few stares turning into lots of sparkling conversation that started behind Harry's back once the portrait closed after their exit.

The three were silent for the walk down the first staircase, each waiting for someone to start the conversation. Tired of the tension, Hermione began "Harry, about last night-" "What about it, Hermione?" Was Harry's quick reply, only slight irritation evident.

"Well, you can't be surprised to learn that it's sort of the talk of the school-" Hermione added.

Ron piped in with "Since when have you been in love with Pretty Boy Diggory?"

"I am NOT in love with Cedric. Just to be clear." Harry huffed.

Hermione continued "The evidence in what we saw, spotty as that lot's magic might be, indicates that you will be at some point."

As they rounded the corner and walked into the main corridor heading in the direction of the great hall, Ron asked "Have you talked to him about all this yet?"

"I saw him last night for a moment. I'm actually going to be having breakfast with him this morning." Harry said as he stopped walking with them.

They both turned in surprise to look at him. Hermione asked, "Are you still coming to Hogsmeade later?"

Harry shook his head, "I dunno. I'll catch up with you later."

"Have fun, mate." Ron said.

As they watched him head towards the main doors to the castle, Ron and Hermione turned to each other and smiled.

Harry made his way down the path toward the lake. The closer he got the stranger he felt, like he was someone else and the once familiar path ebbed and stretched in directions that had never been felt. He walked around the perimeter of the lake until he came upon a clearing that had the boy that had shaken up his life over the past twenty four hours. Cedric smiled when he saw Harry approach, "Hi there. Sleep well, Harry?"

"I did, surprisingly. Yourself?" Harry sat down on the blanket that Cedric had already spread out.

Cedric began to open the basket of food he'd brought for them. He handed Harry a plate with bread, eggs, and mixed fruit. He poured a glass of pumpkin juice for him as well, as he talked to him about classes and goings on at school.

Harry got to the point where he'd had enough small talk. "How has it been for you?"

Cedric sighed, "Mostly alot of questions. People are having a tough time wrapping their heads around me. What's it like for you?"

Harry let out a breath, "The same. My friends want to know how long I've loved you. They don't understand that I do not love you now."

"I know what you mean. I'm not sorry, it happened though. Are you?" Cedric nodded as he sipped his cup.

"Oh, no. I like you Cedric. I think I knew that even before what we saw last night." Harry said, blushing at the admission.

"It's ok, Harry. I know for certain that I liked you before then."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Cedric looked out over the lake. "I'd like to get to know you better Harry. And spend more time together than we have in the past. Is that something that you want too?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

Cedric smiled. "I'm glad."

"Can I ask you something?" Harry inquired.

"Anything." 

"When was it you realized that you liked me?" Harry was genuinely curious.

Cedric chuckled, looking down at his hands. "I think I knew for sure when you were in the hospital wing after bringing us back from the graveyard. I saw how brave and kind you are."

Harry looked at him, "It means a great deal to me coming from you."

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked.

Harry gulped, "Well-you're very handsome. And most people in this school love you."

Cedric smiled, "They don't all love me Harry. I try to be good to everyone. And you're pretty famous yourself, you know?"

Harry scoffed. "Well, I sometimes wonder what it would be like here if I wasn't famous."

"We talked about that Harry. Remember this summer when we were watching Luna? No apologizing for who you are."  
Cedric said, lifting Harry's chin to meet his gaze. His hand leaving only to his cheek.

Harry slowly brought his hand to touch Cedric's. "I like talking to you, Cedric."

Cedric laughed, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

The two stopped talking again, just enjoying the silence. Harry didn't want to seem needy nor did he wish to keep Cedric from his friends. "Did you want to join anyone for Hogsmeade today? They'll probably be headed down by now."

Cedric shrugged. "I wasn't in a rush for it. I'm quite enjoying our time alone, to be honest."

Harry nodded.

"Is that your roundabout way of telling me you'd rather like to head off with your friends?" Cedric asked, no judgment or offense at all.

"Not at all. I think I'd rather stay here." Harry said.

And that is what they did. They knew they would have to get up and face everyone sooner or later. But, for now they continued to talk, and Cedric ended up moving closer. His hand never did leave Harry's face though. Nor did Harry's hand leave Cedric's, as his thumb kept drawing slow small circles on Cedric's hand.


	9. Signs

Ch 9: Signs

The two spent the remainder of that weekend together. The only times they seperated were at meals, and a few hours Sunday afternoon to catch up on homework, but the rest was used to become familiar with each other's past. Cedric told Harry what it was like for him growing up as a child in the wizarding world; and Harry, begrudingly for his part, told Cedric what it was like growing up with the Dursleys as a muggle without even knowing about wizards. Telling Cedric those things had not been pleasant, for he divulged details that even Ron and Hermione didn't know, but those were the bits and pieces Cedric wanted to coax from him. He wanted the whole Harry. Likewise, Harry listened to Cedric, and allowed him to be vulnerable, which he did not do often at home or at school. Cedric gave a complete picture of what was behind his pretty face, and talked about the pressure he felt that came with it along with the expectations of his father.

The two parted ways that night, with their first kiss. It was soft and unsure at first, but they were both there in that moment together completely. Emotionally exhausted, though very excited and happy, Harry's head hit the pillow hard that night, and he slept deeply. So deeply in fact, that his mind stumbled upon another vision: first Cedric, who is all goodness and light, then the graveyard with its thorns and fright, followed by evil green bringing death to Cedric whose soul takes flight.

Harry woke with a startled yell. Ron and the other boys woke up in response and gathered around him in his bed. He didn't bother to hide the truth because what did it gain him, and he was completely clueless as to what the visions intended. Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus listened not understanding it either. They advised him to take the matter to Dumbledore directly, the persistence of the visions, if nothing else, was cause enough for concern. And if their content had even the slightest chance of coming to pass, all the more reason to be prepared.

That morning at breakfast, when Cedric looked across the table at Harry, hoping to see Harry return the smile he was given, all he saw was sadness. The sadness was not open for all, but he could see it, and that was all that mattered. In the hallway between classes, Cedric pulled Harry aside.

"What's bothering you, Harry? You'll not push me away again." Cedric said firmly.

Harry nodded his head in compliance. "Later, ok? I'm sorry to worry you."

Cedric frowned and said he'd hold him to it, and continued walking to class looking disappointed. And now Harry was frustrated because this isn't what he wanted for his and Cedric's relationship. He wanted to always be a source of happiness for Cedric whenever he was near, and not to be the cause of distress, pain, or confusion.

Cedric spent the day in a fog. If this is what being with Harry was going to continue to be like: one emotional rollercoaster with unexpected ups and downs, turns, and flips; he wasn't sure if he would come out alive. And they weren't even together...

Leaving his seat at his table, Cedric walked up to Harry in the middle of lunch as he ate with his friends, "Harry. A word?" His face was not cross, merely serious.

Harry looked up at him and smiled softly. "Of course."  
Harry stood and walked with him to the entrance, murmurs of "uh oh" "lover's quarrel" and "someone's in the dog house" could be heard at their backs among suggestive whistles.

Harry grabbed Cedric by the shoulder, gently, figuring the best defense is a good offense. "Hey, please don't be worried. Everything's fine."

"Everything is not fine. If it were, you wouldn't need to convince me so." He followed sofly with "And it may surprise you, but I'm starting to learn to read your feelings well."

Giving Cedric his credit, "I've been having a recurring dream..a nightmare, really-in the nightmare, I keep seeing your death in that graveyard. We stopped his plans that time, but he will come back. He will not rest until he has."

Cedric's throat constricted,"Harry, that's awful. I'm sorry to be the cause of your worry after all."

"No, no, you are not the cause. But I will not allow Voldemort to return and lay one finger on you. Do you hear me?"

Cedric stared at Harry intently, believing his truth. "And if you think I will let you face him alone, you're a fool."

Before they could continue their conversation, Professor Dumbledore approached them. "Good evening, boys. Lovely night for stargazing, if one chooses to indulge in such simple pleasures as soaking in the sky."

Neither was in the mood to deciper another of Dumbledore's lectures with hidden meanings, "Sorry professor. We were just having a little argument."

"So, it would seem to any who might pass you by, however, I thought it best to offer this not as an observation, but rather it is meant to be taken as advice. Just remember that no lives are at stake tonight, and that the answer will likely come to both of you if you simply observe the patterns before you in the sky and remain open to what the other's heart is saying."

Neither Cedric nor Harry responded to that, and with that, Dumbledore continued his stroll along the courtyard walking with his hands behind his back.

"I hate it when he does that." Harry exclaimed.

"Agreed. Any idea what that all means?" Cedric asked.

"Not a clue." Harry replied.

Both remained silent for a while, looking up at the stars from the courtyard. After a while, they found they had forgotten what the source of the discourse from their previous conversation. Not its content, but the feelings of uncertainty and disconnect that was weighing it down. Cedric turned to Harry, and he smiled softly. Harry returned it. Harry then leaned his head on Cedric's shoulder, and Cedric responded by nuzzling Harry's hair with his nose. "Come now, Harry, let's not be at odds." Harry loved hearing Cedric say his name. It was like hearing his favorite song over and over, or hearing an intimate secret that couldn't be shared with anyone.

"No, let's not."

It was at that moment Harry's scar began to burn with searing recognition of what was to come.


	10. Thicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to clarify: I am not going to be including the character of Dolores Umbridge in this story (hard pass on that). Cedric and Umbridge did not ever exist together and since I'm already pressing the boundaries of reality in this series, why not delete the trash? Sorry if anyone is attached to her!

Ch 10: Thicken

After the initial episode of Harry's scar responding to the impending darkness that stirred in wait, Cedric had taken Harry straight to the hospital wing. Unfortunately, there was no medicinal magic that could "cure" psychic pain. The best Madame Pomfrey could prescribe were some sleeping drafts that would hopefully knock him out so hard that he could sleep without dreaming and seeing.

Over the next few days, Ron and Hermione both, at Cedric's request, kept a watchful eye over him. Harry became so irritated with it that he began avoiding them. He even went so far as to collect his food at dinner and eat with Luna and her odd assortment of ghostly "friends" in the courtyard. The weather was turning cooler as autumn pressed on, and the evenings were becoming chilly as the leaves fell.

One night, a week after Harry's scar reacted, Harry and Luna had finished their meal and Luna was teaching him a skater turn and to stop himself by contracting his ab muscles before changing direction into another. This is the scene that was in front of Cedric as he leaned against a column of the castle walkway, unable to take his eyes away and smiling softly. Eventually, Harry spotted him, and he smiled back softly before thanking Luna for taking the time to teach him and agreeing upon another time to meet again.

After she left, waving at Cedric as she did so, he walked up to where Harry had moved to sit under an unassuming tree that was off to the side of the courtyard. "Hey there." Cedric said, turning his body facing Harry.

"Hey." Harry said, throat suddenly thick. 

Cedric dispensed with the small talk because they were close enough now that they didn't require it. "I love that you're spending so much time with Luna."

Harry responded, "You say it like she's a charity case."

"You know that's not what I meant." Cedric said.

Harry sighed, "Well say what you mean, Cedric. Why are you bringing it up?"

"Very well. I think that one of the reasons you are spending time with her is to not spend time with your closest friends." Cedric said, spot on.

"Can you blame me? You're all treating me like I'm made of glass." Harry said, no force behind the words.

"They are worried about you. And so am I. Harry the pain that you feel is real and it means something. You know that."

"It's not so bad. It comes and goes, I can withstand it." Harry said.

"But its not something that you should have to contend with. I want you to be safe and happy. And so do your friends. Do you think you can be a little less hard on them?" Cedric asked gently.

Harry agreed. He leaned his head on Cedric's shoulder and Cedric rested his head on top of Harry's and his left arm came around Harry's shoulder. Harry closed his eyes. If someone told him he would have to remain there the rest of his life, he would not contest it. When the Sun was finally setting, Harry said "I don't want to be a burden to you."

As they stood to rise, Cedric said "That isn't what I see when I look at you."  
They continued to walk with each other back into the castle so that they could make their way to their dormitories.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"I see the strongest person here." Cedric replied honestly.

Harry scoffed at that. Cedric turned to face him as they came to their crossroads. "You are Harry. Don't doubt yourself. You've had to face so much and will have to face so much. And yet you take it straight on without complaint. I admire you."

Harry smiled at Cedric. There was so much he wanted to say about him in return but right here was not the time. He thanked him and they bade each other good night.

When Harry returned to the common room, he came upon Hermione and Ron doing homework by the fire place. They looked up when they noticed him standing there and waited for him to be the first to speak. He moved to sit with them and he softly apologized for his cutting them off. They in turn apologized for being overbearing and they reached their understanding and reconnected to move forward.

Exhausted, Harry went to his room to finish his DADA assignment so that he could go to bed.

The next day was Friday and he couldn't wait for the weekend as always. 

Around lunchtime, Cedric came and joined Harry and his friends. They were all laughing at something Ron said about Trelawney after Harry talked about consulting her for his visions when Malfoy and his gang stepped up to them.

"Having a good time with your gal pals, Potter?" Crabbe began, oozing sarcasm in an obvious attempt to gain Draco's favor.

Seeking Draco's approval as always, Goyle chimed in "Looks like they added another girl to their tea party," gesturing to Cedric.

"Didn't expect to you'd lower yourself like this Diggory. How disappointing, especially after that show a few weeks ago."

Harry was starting to get pissed. Hermione decided to intervene before Harry did anything rash. "Careful Draco, you wouldn't want to land yourself in a bad situation."

"Yeah, we're prefects now, Malfoy. Get lost." Ron added in support.

"That's right so you are. What a group of top achievers we have here, boys. How's it feel to be the loser of your gang, Potter?"

Harry was stung a little, and before he could make to stand. Cedric spoke for the first time. He placed his hand, strong and kind, gently upon Harry's shoulder, instantly calming him. "Harry has a higher calling, Malfoy. One that's above us all." He said with a cool and even tone signifying the lack of impact Malfoy had upon Cedric.

Malfoy did not respond to that, and sneered and grumbled as they stalked off.

Harry turned to Cedric and smiled, blushing softly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Cedric said, smiling back.

Ron and Hermione observed them speechless.

When the three of them headed back to finish their classes, and Cedric went off to his seventh year classes, Ron said, "That Cedric is a good bloke."

Hermione chimed in, "Yes Harry, he's lovely."

Harry cleared his throat "I'll see you guys back in the tower." He headed to his least favorite class: potions with Snape. And yet he couldn't take the smile off his face.


	11. Ratted Out

Ch 11: Ratted Out

Over the next few days, Harry saw less of Cedric than he would have liked, which was understandable given their varied schedules. He also didn't want to come across as needy when it came to Cedric's attention, if he was honest. He was perfectly capable of being independent of anyone's affections. Right?

When they did cross paths, Cedric would greet him brightly and he would return in kind but not forcefully and he kept it straight and to the point. It had been a while since their kiss, and Harry was unsure what Cedric's thoughts were because they had yet to discuss it. He blushed to himself at breakfast one morning after looking back from the Hufflepuff table. Harry was sure of one thing, however, and that was that he liked it.

He had decided to write to Sirius and inquire as to how he was doing. He glossed over his nightmares and didn't divulge all of the details. Sirius was still able to read between the lines and could tell that Cedric meant more to Harry than he was letting on.

Hermione and Ron went to a meeting one Friday night for an inter-house prefect meeting, leaving Harry without the close-knit threesome. He was alright with it, at fifteen, he needed his alone time as well and utilized the time to get ahead of his homework for a change. While writing an essay for DADA, he also had the Marauder's Map out and glanced at it from time to time whenever his mind needed a break from the work. He noted where Ron and Hermione were both in the library with the other prefects, and noticed Cedric was with a couple of Hufflepuffs near the kitchens. Probably hanging out and having a great time. Harry felt a fleeting pang at how popular Cedric was, but at the same time, it was one of the things that Harry loved about him.

...Loved?

Before Harry could really take a deep dive into that train of thought, he did a double take at the name that appeared on the map. There, at the edge of the castle grounds, between the bridge and the forbidden forest, the name Peter Pettigrew displayed standing completely still at the bridge before retreating into the woods.

Snatching his wand, Harry put on his robes and ran down the stairs of the dorms, bursting through the portrait startling the fat lady. He ran down the flights of the castle stairs, vision becoming blurry, his scar burning with warning. Harry slowed down when he came across his peers and professors but not by much. 

Cedric caught sight of him and smiled, but then seeing his state, he began to worry. Excusing himself from his group, he hurried to catch up with Harry.

"Hey, hey. Slow down. Harry, what's wrong?" Cedric asked, pulling Harry's arm.

Harry turned and met Cedric's gaze, his eyes searching his before answering. "It's nothing for you to worry about. It's just something I have to do quickly, alright?"

Cedric was not convinced, but Harry put his hand, unselfish and caring, on Cedric's hand that was still on his arm. "I'll be back, and we'll talk ok?"

Reluctantly, as if he knew he should protest, Cedric let Harry go, and watched him as he ran outside the castle and into the darkness.

"Lumos." Harry said raising his wand as he exited the bridge and firelight became further behind him. 

Harry turned frantically in all directions looking for his target. He ran in all directions and even yelled for Pettigrew to show himself. Remembering the sniveling coward that was revealed in the shrieking shack by Sirius and Remus in the presence of his friends. The man who had betrayed his parents. The man who attempted to kill Cedric. 

"Lumos Maxima!" Harry said point his wand towards the sky, illuminating the far corners of the dark forest with white light.

Harry looked about him turning in all directions, and, in his periphery, saw awkward movement approaching him. Pettigrew was again carrying a troubled bundle with his wand pointed at Harry. "Incarcerus." 

Harry found himself strapped in ropes bound to a large tree. Pettigrew approached him and sneered with the satisfied smile that only a rat in human form could produce. He stabbed Harry, extracting his blood. "Get off me!"

"Quiet boy!" Pettigrew said, laying his treacherous load down and hurriedly bumbling through the ritual to restore Voldemort. "Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed, bone of the father unknowingly given, blood of the enemy forcibly taken. The Dark Lord shall rise again!"

The pitiful bundle in the cauldron began to writhe and shine with evil might. Harry watched in horror as it took on the form of arguably THE darkest wizard of all time. "Well, well, what have we here?"

Harry struggled in vain as Voldemort slowly walked toward Pettigrew. He wordlessly procured a replacement arm for Pettigrew's sacrifice, mostly as a demonstration of his ability rather than out of kindness or generosity.

"The famous Harry Potter, who was foolish enough to oppose me. Just like your pathetic parents." Voldemort said with his sickly reptilian smile.

At that moment, a voice cried out of the darkness, Harry's magical light long extinguished. "Expelliarmus!"

A flash of light struck at Voldemort, who deflected it without much exertion and without casting eyes in the direction of the attack.

He reached out with his hand that wasn't carrying his wand and twisted his fingers as if clutching at something, twisting, controlling. Cedric fell from his place on a small hill that was otherwise a decent vantage point for a surprise attack. As he fell, he hit his head on a large boulder that was at the base of the hill. At that moment, "wormtail" made to move toward him, but Voldemort shooed him away.

"The faithful spare to the rescue, again. Intriguing. This cannot be just a coincidence. You must mean something to this boy, Harry. Take comfort now in the fact you will both die together." Voldemort said, raising his wand, first toward Cedric.

Before he could cast a spell, a lone, grey figure caught his eye walking in their direction. Voldemort looked in disgust as Dumbledore continued approaching, the elder wand held at his side, casually. When he was within close range, he gestured his wand in Harry's direction and the ropes fell to the ground effortlessly. "It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The aurors are on their way."

"By which time, I shall be gone. And you...shall be dead." Voldemort boasted.

While the two old and powerful wizards engaged in a magical duel, Harry was free to look after Cedric while "Wormtail" fled the scene. As the fight wore on, Aurors began to arrive and Voldemort looked at them all with disdain. He straightened his posture and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and dirt that was flung in all directions in front of them.

They helped Dumbledore take both boys back to the castle and straight to the infirmary under Madame Pomfrey's care. Dumbledore delegated to Professor McGonagall to inform Cedric's parents of what transpired in an urgent owl. He himself was preparing for the onslaught of attention that would be cast upon the school with the resurrection of "He who must not be named."

Late that night, and in the early hours of Saturday morning, Harry, barely conscious, heard the sounds of Cedric's parents entering the infirmary. They made their way to Cedric's bed followed by Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. While standing over him, Cedric's mother placed hands gently on Cedric's face as only a mother can, while Amos proceeded to slam Harry. "I thought I made it clear to him that he needs to keep distance between himself and that boy."

"Hush, Dear They are sleeping. They've had quite enough excitement for tonight. Let them be." Cedric's mother said, quietly.

Harry smiled, relieved. He also smiled thinking how much more like her Cedric was when compared to his father. When they left, Harry rose from his bed and walked over to Cedric's. He knelt down next to the bed and slowly, hesitantly his right hand made its way to Cedric's face. He brushed the stray hair that fell out of place across his forehead but he didn't remove his hand after doing so. He softly stroked Cedric's hairline, and under these tender touches, Cedric awoke. He sleepily open his eyes, and smiled when he saw who it was looking at him with such unashamed warmth.

"Hello there." Cedric whispered.

"Shhhhh. You need to rest. I'm sorry to wake you." Harry whispered softly.

"It's ok. I'm glad you did." Cedric said, closing his eyes and resting into Harry's touch that did not stop.

"Sleep well." Harry whispered, slowly rising again to head back to his bed, almost against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Featured some of the best one-liners from canon movies.


	12. Stand Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Ch 12: Stand Still

Harry and Cedric were both released late Saturday afternoon, with instructions to follow up with Madame Pomfrey midweek for a check-in. During the time they spent together, Cedric expressed his disappointment that Harry would go off alone and put himself in harm's way without coming to him. Harry reassured him that he wouldn't do any such thing again, and it was not lost on Cedric that Harry was willing to protect him at the ultimate cost. He would do the same for Harry.

Walking to dinner together, they were both met with more than a few stares upon entering the Great Hall. Harry moved to turn to Cedric as if to say goodbye and then head towards the Gryffindor table; however, Cedric, placing his hand on Harry's lower back, said "Care to join me?"

Although he really wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione, he didn't need to think twice. "Yeah, sure."

After they were seated, Cedric's friends regarded Harry kindly, at first, and asked them both how they were feeling. Beyond that, however, they began talking around him. One of them in particular seemed very familiar with Cedric and Harry had seen him with Cedric plenty of times over the years. He felt so guilty but every time he did or said something that brought light to Cedric's face, he felt his heart constrict. It was as if his throat's instinct was to reject the air around him like it was poison. Patrick was smart, athletic, well-liked, and he was Cedric's age. 

It had not escaped him that Cedric hadn't talked to him much since they had first sat down. He refused to look to Cedric for any kind of reassurance. Instead, he excused himself when he saw a group of Gryffindors leaving and bade Cedric a quick goodbye.

"Talk later?" Cedric asked.

Harry turned and looked at him. Suddenly seeing him with less of a glow, but still with warmth, he politely replied "Yeah, see you."

Had he turned back at all to the Hufflepuff table, Harry would've seen Cedric staring back at him.

Harry spent the rest of the evening completing his homework so that he could enjoy Sunday freely. He met up with Luna in the courtyard for an afternoon of dance lessons, and they also took turns playing different songs with their wands. Harry was making progress, and moving more fluidly now that the school year was pressing on. It certainly was a distraction from the very real danger that was now unleashed upon the earth..thanks to him.

Ron and Hermione came down after a while, and were joined by a few others from their house and from Ravenclaw. Harry wasn't used to doing this in front of anyone, but no one was laughing. So he continued on, briefly pausing only when he saw Cedric and a couple of his friends, including Patrick, walking under the covered walkway. He did a turn. Hands wide, eyes closed, he missed a friendly wave. 

"What's his problem?" Justin asked Cedric. He hadn't exactly been a fan of Harry's ever since the snake incident in second year. Nevertheless, he looked up to Cedric and respected his judgment.

"None, that I know of. I'm sure he's just into it." Cedric said, unsure of who he was trying to convince. Patrick put his arm around Cedric's shoulder and made a joke. The group kept walking.

They continued their walk, and Harry came out of his dance, eyes falling on Cedric's back. Patrick's arm still across and hand resting on Cedric's opposite shoulder.

He kept at it until the group started to trickle away. He thanked Luna for meeting him again and promised to pick it up one or two nights that week. He picked up his wand and his bag and decided to take the scenic route back to the dormitory. He liked to pass the feature wall which had pictures of past students with top achievements. His parents were two of them. He would sometimes, in spare moments, come and admire them. 

On this particular evening, he found himself joined by Cedric who happened upon him while he was lost in thought. "Hello there, Harry." 

"Cedric. Hi." Harry replied softly.

Cedric walked right up behind Harry, and, after a while, said, "They are beautiful."

Harry felt that knot in his throat, his fists clenched, and his eyes teared. "They were."

He shrugged himself from Cedric, who looked as if he'd been slapped. "Harry, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Cedric. I'm just not sure, what I'm supposed to do here." Harry said, honestly.

Cedric took Harry's hand in his, "This."

And with that, Cedric kissed him fully. Harry responded in turn, the tears falling freely now. It was too much, the dam broke. Just as with the first time, only this time, he wrapped his arms around Harry, and there was no such thing as time.

Not even for those that passed them by.


	13. Hush

Ch 13: Hush

Harry was on cloud nine. Everthing in his body was electrified, amplified, justified by the boy in his arms and being in his.

Suddenly, reality came rushing back: flashes of Patrick with Cedric, of Cedric's father frowning in his direction, of the students' stunned faces when they saw his truth. It was like a rollercoaster, spinning in circles, and losing control.

He pushed Cedric back. Cedric, for his part, looked confused and hurt by this action. "What's wrong?" Watching Harry intently for some sign with an explanation to the way back.

When no response was given, Cedric asked, "Did-did I do something wrong?"

Harry felt like he was suffocating. "No Cedric, it's not that. It's-I just don't think I'm the best fit. For you." He looked down and away after he finished, unable to meet Cedric's eyes.

Cedric looked at him like he didn't understand what he said at all, "Why do you feel this way? Is it something I've said? Something I've done?"

"It's not your fault. You're popular and handsome and-wonderful. You could have anyone you want." Harry said, feeling more defeated with each word that spilled out of his mouth.

"You have to help me out here, Harry." Cedric said, frowning and putting his hand behind his head, taking a tentative step forward.

Taking a step back to match, Harry said, "You deserve him. You shouldn't have to mess with me."

"Why don't you let me decide what I want?" Cedric asked, uncharacteristically shouting.

Harry froze. Cedric walked up to him, "Please, hear me when I say: there isn't anyone I want more than you."

With that, Cedric placed both hands at Harry's face, thumbs softly strumming Harry's sideburns and jaw line as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was soft and reassuring in its innocence and acceptance.

After they slowly pulled away, Cedric rested his forehead on Harry's. Lingering pain of the scar silenced in the goodness and the calm.

Harry whispered, "What about your parents? What about what they'll say in the prophet? What about everyone else?"

"Harry, those things will be fine. You've never cared about that before. Why start now?" Cedric asked honestly and open.

Harry thought for a minute. Cedric was right? What had changed? Then, his feelings were crystal clear. "Because of you. I want the best for you."

With that, Harry felt tears welling up, he hated this. School, his friends' wellbeing, his homelife, Voldemort, Cedric: it was too much.

Skipping dinner, Cedric lead Harry back to his room in Hufflepuff. Knowing full well that Harry wouldn't be judged harshly and that they would be safe, Cedric lead Harry to his bed and he held him. They remained that way for hours, even passed dinner. No expectations, no anger, no defeat, just wholeness. Harry had never felt this way before. It was frightening and exhilarating to let it wash over him. His mind frantically searched for the word...and with that he fell asleep.

He turned to face Cedric in his sleep, enjoying the feeling of Cedric's chin resting in his hair. The feel of his strong, kind hands on his back. He could stay here in this moment forever. Eventually, Cedric woke up and was hungry. Cedric looked around and saw his friends were also in their bed as well by now. That meant they'd definitely been seen. He could care less though. He sat up slowly so as not to wake Harry, his friend Patrick came over and placed a hand on his shoulder patting it. He was silently thankful and it was good to be understood by someone else.

Gently, Cedric woke Harry, "Come on."

Harry followed Cedric down to the empty Great Hall, where they sat and ate quietly the food that was procured for them by the kindness of the house elves that knew him as well as Harry. It was late Sunday night, and they enjoyed themselves in the face of what the morning would bring. Unbeknownst to them, Filch had gone to get Professor Snape, believing him to bring the harshest punishment for them. However, at the sight of how intimately they were sitting together, and with full knowledge of what they'd been through, Snape turned to Mr. Filch and said "I will address this tomorrow. For now, I will have to ask that we leave them be." 

Filch looked at Snape as if he had grown another head, "But Professor, I must insist-"

Looking back them, and speaking slowly "They have received more punishment than either of us can know. Let us not be the ones to add to that, Mr. Filch."

Harry and Cedric talked about simple things that evening. Nothing heavy. Not as a rule, but purely on the mutual understanding that they both wanted only kindness and light for that moment. The rest could wait for tomorrow. Eventually, Cedric lead Harry quietly back to the tower. Cedric regarded the fat lady for a moment, as she looked at them with raised eyebrows. He then thought better of it and kissed Harry fully anyway. When they parted, Harry smiled at him and turned towards her and noted that she was bent starkly in an opposite direction and blushing. Before he even said the full password she opened the portrait hole and Harry walked through, bidding Cedric a good night. After it was closed and Cedric was still standing there smitten, she told him "I hope you know full well what you are getting yourself involved with, but then I'd say by the looks of it that you do."

Cedric smiled back at her and said,"Yes, my good lady, I do."


	14. His With His

Ch 14: His With His

Monday morning was a blur. Harry sat across from Hermione and Ron that morning with his head in his hands while the tables full of gossiping students buzzed around him...literally. At that moment, a magically enhanced piece of parchment flew at Harry's head. Likely sent from a muggleborn wizard who was familiar with the concept of the paper airplane.

"You know what? That's it." Harry said, making to grab his wand.

"Right on, ma-" Ron said grabbing his, getting cut off sharply by Hermione's hand on his arm.

"Harry! No!" Hermione said looking crossly at him.

"Well sitting here taking it all in doesn't seem like a winning strategy."

Before anyone could say anything, a soft, firm voice sounded next to him "Sometimes it's not about winning, Harry."

Harry turned and smiled at Cedric. He could never stay mad for long in Cedric's presence.

Cedric gestured to the copy of the Prophet in front of them, "Quite a read this morning, eh?"

Clearing his throat, Ron said, "Certainly an eye full."

This edition of the prophet covered alot of ground fast. Skeeter railed into him painting him as a careless, reckless, self-centered person who goes off on whims in the dark forest and associates with seedy characters which ultimately opened the door for He Who Must Not Be Named to return. The article thankfully was sourced poorly by someone interviewed several degrees removed from the events, as per usual, and did not mention much about Cedric's involvement.

That relief was short lived however, when two seventh year Hufflepuff girls that Harry had seen around but rarely with Cedric walked by and said, "Still haven't learned your lesson, eh Diggory?"

Cedric turned to face them and said, "Guess not. See you around, then."

Annoyed at having been dismissed, one of them pressed on "Guess that show wasn't just a reflection of Potter's feelings after all. You were after Potter for a while. At what point did you want in his pants?"

Hermione and Ron stared at her openmouthed, as the other one continued sneering at him, "Hope it wasn't as soon as he stepped off the first year boats."

Harry stood up at that moment, "You need to leave. Now."

There was no room in his tone for there to be any further discussion and they turned slowly to continue towards the entrance, but not before sizing him up and laughing.

Harry hadn't realized his fists were clenched until he felt Cedric's hand clasp his and he immediately relaxed his grip, allowing his fingers to lace with his. 

He allowed Cedric to pull him toward the entrance. "Cedric, we have first class soon."

"That's why we mustn't waste what time we have together." Cedric said softly.

Before they could reach the hallway, Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Sprout stopped them at the entrance. "Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter. A word, if you please?" Snape asked, in a tone that suggested there was no room for refusal in spite of the polite words.

Once inside Professor Sprout's office, as hers was the closest to the great hall, Professor Snape proceeded to retell the events of the previous night. He spared them the description of their compromising position, for which he received no credit. Harry could feel his face growing hot and, after managing a stolen glance at Cedric, was surprised to see him the perfect picture of professionalism. At the end, Professor McGonagall began "Well, Mr. Potter, I have to say that I had thought our late night ventures were settled down. I suppose I am mistaken."

Professor Sprout shook her head slowly in disappointment, and sighed "Diggory, this is not you. Don't let some silly romance ruin all you've worked to build these past seven years."

Harry looked down at his hands at that. At that moment, Cedric bravely put his hand on Harry's again and left it there. Harry looked up and smiled at him shyly.

Professor McGonagall was secretly pleased to see Harry being treated with this kind of tenderness and stepped in. "I for one am not here to discredit any romances, however, looking at the rules we see a few have been broken. Now to the consequences, 15 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, along with one night's detention."

"Separately." Professor Snape added.

After it was over, they each went their own way, and Harry found himself reeling. The past few days sure had been another rollercoaster. Not that he had been on many. His fat cousin prohibited him from going on the few rides he might've enjoyed.

Suffice it to say, he was looking forward to the holidays. Maybe then he could relax a bit. That thought begged the question though: what should he get Cedric for Christmas?


	15. Always Find You

Ch 15: Always Find You

Within the remaining eight weeks of the fall term, it was suggested to Harry, by Ron and Hermione, that they form a secret organization where Harry would take the stage and educate his peers on defending against dark wizards. Their current instructor was not poor, but classroom academics just doesn't hold a candle to learning from someone who has actually lived it.

They called themselves Dumbledore's Army because, as he was who Voldemort fears the most, it was he who they should be aspiring to model themselves after. Right?

During one such practice, as the end of the year was approaching in December, they had paired off and were performing mock duels with the only rules being that they could use every piece of the new knowledge gained from each prior session. Ron and Hermione ended up as paired opponents and began dueling with Hermione getting the upper hand after blocking a spell that appeared half-assed only to someone who knew him well enough. After Hermione rendered him on his back, Dean and Neville helped him back on his feet and Hermione said, "Well Ronald, you really should be studying harder. It was almost as if you weren't trying at all."

Ron huffed, "Well it's not fair then is it? I can't give it my all when its you I'm facing."

The room was quiet at that for a moment as people considered what he'd said. Luna spoke first and said, "Perhaps we should all go through that. To feel what it's like."

Cho, a clever Ravenclaw added, "You Know Who would go to any length to win. Facing someone you care deeply for will prepare us psychologically if it ever came to that."

Harry, who had paired himself off with Neville to give up close feedback, remained quiet as he mulled in the validity of what was being said. Seamus said, "How bout it, Harry? Think you can go up against Diggory?"

Everyone turned to stare at the pair of them. Harry was taken aback but then when he looked at Cedric, he found all he needed. Cedric's kind and reassuring smile told him that everything would be alright. Rather than partnering off and simultaneously fighting again, this time, everyone took a step back and gave the entire floor to Cedric and Harry as they faced off.

"Ready?" Cedric asked with a smirk.

"Game on." Harry said smirking back.

The other students observed eagerly as Harry and Cedric hurled attacks and countermeasures at each other, demonstrating the cool technique Cedric possessed against the raw passion that Harry put into it. Ultimately, when it came to it, Harry found himself staring at the determined look on Cedric's face and suddenly he was questioning and then...slam! He was knocked on his back similarly to Ron. Seamus, Dean, and Ron helped him to his feet. 

"Well done, Cedric!" "Nice try, Potter." "Looks like Diggory's our champion after all!" Were some of the comments that were said at the conclusion.

Harry shook Cedric's hand like a gentleman and turned to face everyone. "Like I told you all at the start, I'm not invincible. And we can all see I still have work of my own to do."

The crowd responded well to Harry's ability to take the defeat with grace. Hermione said, "You were brilliant, Harry."

Cedric piped up, "I think that's enough for tonight everyone, unless you have anything more for us Harry?"

Harry waved, "No, I think that's perfect. We'll pick back up Monday night. Enjoy your weekend everyone."

Harry bid everyone goodnight as each person left the room of requirement to sneak past Filch and get back safely to their dormitories. Cedric was the last one out and he said, "Don't be too long. It's been a hard week with getting ready for exams and me meeting Sirius at Hogsmeade. I would like it if you were well rested for quidditch tomorrow, I want to beat you at your best."

"You're right about everything except the beating me part." Harry said with a lopsided grin. "Don't worry, I won't be much longer."

With that Cedric smiled back and leaned in for a quick kiss. "See you soon."

After Cedric left, he was alone in the room. Harry turned back into it slowly and watched with mild intrigue as the battle setup melted away and the room turned to a gray bricked façade that mirrored Harry's thoughts at the moment. He took a seat on the stone bench along one of the walls and relaxed, closing his eyes.

In the hallway outside, Cedric had caught up to Ron and Hermione. They asked if Harry was coming to bed and he said, "I'm sure he will, he just needs a minute to himself I think."

"He's not sore at you for knocking him on his arse is he?" Ron asked clapping Cedric on the back.

"Ronald, I'm sure Harry wouldn't hold that against Cedric even if he was upset about it." Hermione said.

"He's fine, he just wants to get in some more training before quidditch tomorrow."

Hermione smiled as they rounded the hallway, and were about to part. "It's so funny how you two have always been opposing each other and yet how close you two have become."

They all laughed at that and Cedric bid them goodnight, Cedric made to head towards the Hufflepuff dormitory but then a thought hit him.

Meanwhile, Harry was still seated on his bench and had begun listlessly conjuring objects and then destroying them. He was lost in thought when suddenly, the room began to change completely around him without responding to anything he had done or thought. He watched in awe as it began to take on the form of a garden. At the center of the room, a fountain appeared surrounded by a few birds and underneath an awning alight in floral wonder. The floor had become lush grass with the exception of a path of concrete that lead from the fountain to the door. Harry moved from the wall he had been seated against and moved to the fountain. The door opened to reveal Cedric, who had returned.

Harry stood still, smiling. "How did you do all this?"

Cedric walked to him slowly, "I guess my need for beauty is stronger than your doubt."

"My doubt is it?" Harry asked.

"I know you. You're questioning yourself after that fight. You were holding back." Cedric said taking Harry's hands in his. 

"Of course I was. And I was just-just thinking about how you were able not to." Harry said quietly.

"What makes you think I wasn't holding back?" Cedric asked.

"Well, you won..." Harry said.

"Doesn't mean that I was heartlessly going after you. I can't, if I was ever against the real you. I'd let you win every time." Cedric said as Harry moved to pull him closer.

The next week, Cedric and Harry saw each other much less than they would have liked. Exam week was never kind to anyone's social lives. One morning midweek, Harry noticed that Cedric received an owl. He kept talking to his friends about the which exam had been the most challenging so far and which ones they still had in front of them.

Dumbledore arose from his seat to give a light speech wishing them luck on their final days of the exams and with that, everyone left to get them started. Harry took one last look over his shoulder and made a mental note at what he saw there in Cedric's eyes.

As the day wore on, Harry pushed. He had tried this year. He wanted it to be reflected in the scores that he received. And he also had a boyfriend that was capable of high standards, he didn't want to fall too short.

He was happy that he had shared that vision with Trewlawney earlier that year. It bought him a free pass out of at least that exam. He also knew that Cedric had no exam during this period as well. He climbed the stairs to the owlery, in no rush, as he watched Hedwig fly in circles with him around the tower. When he got to the top, he was rewarded to the sight of Cedric, standing looking out the window holding a letter to send with an owl calmly waiting to take it from his hand. Harry waited, unnoticed, patiently reading Cedric. He could stare at him for hours, but, he didn't want to be creepy. He cleared his throat.

Cedric turned and then smiled. "Well hello there."

"Hello yourself, handsome." Harry replied.

"What brings you up here this afternoon?" Cedric said as Harry moved to stand next to him.

They looked below at the few people walking through the snow covered courtyard that were lucky enough not to be in an exam at that particular moment. Harry didn't answer because the question was one he knew Cedric had the answer to. Cedric even went further and quietly pointed out "I knew you were there the whole time, you know." 

Harry was surprised at that. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

Cedric shook his head, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder. "I liked it. And I wanted to see how long you would stare at me."

Harry blushed like mad at that and said, "Someone's full of himself. But really, can you blame me?"

Cedric just smiled. "I know the feeling."

"Everything alright?" Harry asked softly.

Cedric was pleased that Harry could see through him so well.

"I'm fine Harry. Just feeling the pressure, I suppose."

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while. Both thinking about different things in front of them. What they had to face. The big the small, it was all in front of them, and, in some ways, it was like standing at the edge of a cliff. But when you hold someone's hand like they were, here, it's easier to jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was in the letter?


End file.
